Le Palais des autres jours
by Eolle Hyenne
Summary: Au croisement du Witcher, Dragon Age et Mage-The Ascension. "Il n'y a pas d'Architecte : le monde est monde car nous l'avons rêvé."  L'équilibre de l'Empire peut-il être rompu par la tentative d'assassinat sur l'héritière d'un des Clans les plus puissants ? Alexandra, sa garde du corps, et Egon, son laquais, feront tout pour la ramener saine et sauve auprès de son père.
1. 01 - Alex - La Chute

Sous la chute, Alexandra crut qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre sa respiration. Son plastron s'était encastré dans le bas de son ventre. Elle bascula sur le dos dans un râle douloureux. Juste à temps pour éviter de se faire piétiner par un cheval qui fuyait en hennissant de terreur. Elle avala péniblement une grande goulée d'air frais. Au-dessus d'elle, elle sentit une autre monture affolée revenir sur ses pas. Elle attrapa par réflexe les rênes qui traînaient et put se remettre sur ses pieds. Alexandra retint un haut-le-cœur acide sur le bord de ses lèvres et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la chaos du convoi.

Dans la pénombre de cette nuit d'été, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Au loin, les gardes de l'escorte dont elle faisait partie luttaient contre un groupe d'assaillants. Elle avait dû glisser sur plusieurs mètres car elle était éloignée des affrontements et de la voiture. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était tombée. Ce qui l'avait arrêtée net avait visiblement broyé aussi le carrosse et l'attelage qui gisaient épars en travers de la route. L'une des montures, écrasée par les débris, poussait des gémissements d'agonie insupportables. En retenant aussi fermement que possible son cheval, elle s'avança. Impossible de distinguer vraiment les attaquants, mais à leurs gestes, à leur manière de se mouvoir, ils ressemblaient plus à des guerriers qu'à des bandits de grand chemin. Le bruit de fracas métallique des épées lui criait d'aller prêter main forte à ses compagnons. Les lampes à huiles commençaient à brûler les boiseries de la voiture, répandant une fumée âcre qui se répandait sur la scène. L'urgence de la situation lui éclata à l'esprit.

Sera Elfriede ! s'exclama-t-elle en dégainant son arme.

Elle perçut alors une silhouette élancée, sans armure, en train de tirer le corps menu de la jeune fille hors de la porte éventrée du carrosse sans prêter attention à l'affrontement qui avait lieu derrière elle. Jusqu'ici les quatre autres chevaliers avaient l'air de tenir bon et Alexandra savait que la vie de jeune héritière du Duc de Lunebourg devait être sa priorité.

Tenant sa monture d'une main, son épée de l'autre, elle cria :

\- Laissez la où elle est et passez votre chemin !

\- J'essaie de lui sauver la vie, ça ne se voit pas ? lui répliqua furieux le jeune valet de chambre dont elle reconnut le visage sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici !

En devinant le regard qu'Alexandra jetait à ses compagnons, il ajouta :

\- Si vous voulez vous battre pour nous faire gagner du temps, allez-y, mais elle, elle doit partir et maintenant !

Il insista sur ses dernières syllabes. Il s'approcha d'elle et jeta sans ménagement la jeune héritière inanimée en travers de la selle de son cheval. Un des guerriers de l'escouade tomba. Krieg peut-être ? Le mercenaire qui l'avait abattu commença à escalader les décombres du carrosse. Elle prit alors sa décision :

\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins. Il y a un carrefour dans peu de temps, prenez à droite, vers le Sud. Si possible, attendez-moi après le pont, la forêt y est dense. Sinon continuez jusqu'à Garmish et demandez asile auprès du Burgmeister de la ville. Tenez, présentez-lui ça si besoin.

Elle lui tendit son insigne de la Garde Ducale du Clan Balder qu'elle arracha de son cou. Le jeune homme le prit sans discuter et bondit sur le cheval pour partir à bride abattue.

Cachée par la nuit et la fumée, elle se retourna face au combat. Le premier assaillant ébloui par les flammes qui se répandaient ne les avait pas vus. Juché sur les décombres, il tentait d'extraire le corps inanimé de la dame de compagnie. Alexandra prit à deux mains son épée et une profonde inspiration. Prenant une impulsion, elle fut sur lui avant même qu'elle eût conscience d'avoir franchi l'espace qui les séparait. Alors que l'homme se redressait, d'un large arc puissant et parfait, elle le décapita proprement. Son corps s'affaissa sans qu'il ait pu émettre un bruit. Elle fit volte face et courut en grimaçant de douleur vers la seule bête encore debout, prisonnière des harnais. Elle trancha rapidement ses traits et se hissa sur son dos. Elle coupa à travers champs en biais vers le Nord-Est. S'ils la suivaient, elle ne devait pas les mener à la fille du Duc.

Cette monture ne valait pas la sienne, mais elle semblait si heureuse de partir loin du fracas qu'elle paraissait voler. Alexandra se retourna pour constater que les mercenaires n'étaient pas encore à ses trousses. Par contre la flambée du carrosse indiquait comme un phare le lieu de l'attaque. Au bout d'un temps incertain, elle finit par retrouver la route balisée qu'elle cherchait. Elle reprit la bonne direction afin de rejoindre au plus vite la jeune héritière et son valet.

Les routes du Duché de Balder étaient sécurisées depuis longtemps. Surtout sur un axe aussi passant que celui qu'ils empruntaient pour rejoindre le Palais d'Eté des Lunebourg, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un tel incident se produise par hasard. Trop loin des combats, elle n'avait pu repérer aucun écusson ou signe distinctif. Une bouffée de culpabilité lui tordit le ventre à l'idée d'avoir abandonné ses compagnons. Alors que, comme pour l'aider à passer inaperçue, la lune se voilait derrière les nuages, elle se pencha contre l'encolure du cheval en priant l'Architecte de lui permettre de retrouver les deux fuyards avant les mercenaires.


	2. 02 - Egon - La Petite Duchesse

Egon jura en martelant les côtes du cheval mais sans effet. Celui-ci refusait de reprendre son trot poussif et s'était même mis à boiter tout en soufflant irrégulièrement. Il se retourna et constata avec soulagement que tout restait calme derrière eux. A ce train-là, il n'était pas près de rejoindre Garmish ils venaient à peine de passer la bifurcation. Des gémissements étouffés lui signalèrent que « la petite duchesse » reprenait ses esprits. Et d'ailleurs, elle se mit presque aussitôt à crier et à se débattre au point qu'elle faillit les faire tomber tous les deux.

\- Doucement votre Altesse. Je suis votre valet, Egon. Nous avons été attaqués et...

Pas vraiment attentive, l'adolescente se laissa glisser agilement le long de la selle, retomba sur ses pieds pour aussitôt se mettre à courir vers les bois. Le spectacle aurait pu être amusant car les robes de cours ne sont pas vraiment adaptées à l'exercice mais Egon jura de nouveau et se jetant à terre se mit à sa poursuite.

\- Sera Elfriede ! Je suis là pour vous protéger ! Je dois vous ramener auprès de votre père ! Revenez !

Il gagnait du terrain sur elle et quand il fut assez proche, il la ceintura si bien qu'ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol au milieu des hautes herbes et des branchages. Elle hurla de nouveau et se débattit. Mais elle restait une enfant de quatorze ans qu'Egon finit par maîtriser. Le plus dur en fait était de ne pas lui faire du mal. Maintenant difficilement sa main sur sa bouche il put lui dire :

\- Calmez-vous. Je suis votre ami... un allié, compris ? Nous nous sommes enfuis d'une embuscade contre votre personne mais ils ne sont pas loin, alors nous devons repartir. C'est clair ?

La jeune fille cessa de se débattre et se mit à trembler.

\- Je vais vous lâcher, mais nous devons rester ensemble, d'accord ? Il y a une ville toute proche et nous demanderons protection au Sanctuaire du Temple, ça vous va ?

Elle fit un signe de la tête puis repoussa violemment Egon. Elle se redressa si brusquement qu'il craignit qu'elle se remette à s'enfuir. Mais elle revint sur leur pas sans un mot. Elle s'approcha du cheval qu'elle observa alors attentivement en passant sa main sur son poitrail.

\- Il ne pourra plus nous être utile. Il est blessé sur le thorax, c'est uniquement sa bonne volonté qui l'a poussé à nous conduire aussi loin. Si vous étiez charitable, vous mettriez fin à ses souffrances.

Elle fit quelque pas avant de reprendre d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de discussion :

\- Allez-y, je vous attends.


	3. 03 - Alex - L'Autre carrefour

Le cheval de trait avait trouvé son rythme et là où elle s'y attendait elle trouva le carrefour. Dans la nuit maintenant noire, impossible de savoir s'ils étaient bien passés. Elle continua tout droit pour finir par arriver au pont. Aucun signe de vie. Elle mit pied à terre et écouta la respiration chaude de sa monture. Rien d'autre. Elle les avait ratés ? Ils avaient continué pour plus de sûreté ? Et pourquoi aucun bandits ne semblaient les suivre ? Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se souvenir du prénom du valet. Sans succès.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand un clair de lune glissa sur la route. Elle aperçut deux silhouettes se dessiner devant elle. Alexandra mit pied à terre et lança :

\- Sera ?

\- Oui, c'est bien nous, mais nous avons un problème, répondit le valet.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais mais à Sera Elfriede, répliqua Alexandra en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Comment allez-vous, Altesse ?

\- Présentez-vous, lui intima cette dernière d'une voix tranchante.

\- Alexandra Schäferhund, je fais partie de la garde personnelle de votre père, répondit-elle en un salut rigide. J'ai été affectée à votre escorte mais nous avons été attaqués. Vous étiez visée et à travers vous, votre père. Je pense que...

\- Évitez-vous cette peine, moi je sais.

Le domestique, dans le dos de la jeune fille poussa un soupir sonore et s'éloigna en maugréant.

\- Vous savez, votre Altesse ?

\- Sera Alexandra, nous devons nous rendre au Palais d'été, comme prévu, mais sans aucune escale et en évitant les routes passantes.

De l'attitude du jeune homme, Alexandra traduisit qu'il avait déjà du tenter de l'en dissuader. Pendant ses quatre années au service de la famille des Lunebourg, ses fonctions ne l'avaient jusqu'ici jamais amenée à côtoyer la fille du Duc mais les rumeurs allaient bon train sur son caractère lunatique et sur ses moindres caprices auxquels cédaient toujours le Duc. Surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. Extravagance ou stratégie, de tout façon, Alexandra était tellement soulagée de les avoir retrouvés qu'elle plia sans discuter.

\- Très bien, Altesse. Nous allons contourner Garmish et nous continuerons par les routes annexes. Je vous informe cependant que cela prendra sans doute une bonne semaine. Ne voulez-vous pas qu'au moins nous faisions parvenir un message à votre famille, qu'ils sachent que vous êtes vivante ?

Elfriede laissa paraître sa nervosité en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Elle s'approcha d'Alexandra et lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle l'aide à monter sur son cheval : « Guidez-moi jusque là-bas. Nous prendrons les dispositions qui s'imposent plus tard. »

Le dos de la jeune file avait fini par s'arrondir sous le poids du sommeil et sa tête dodelinait au rythme pesant de la bête de trait. Alexandra la guidait doucement sur le sentier caillouteux que la lune blanchissait. Là où elle s'y attendait, ils trouvèrent une route qui grimpait vers les montagnes naissantes. Elle commençait à souffrir au niveau de ses grèves inadaptées aux longues marches, sans parler de son ventre qui l'élançait sérieusement dès qu'elle prenait une respiration trop profonde. Elle avait tenu jusque là mais la fatigue rendait tout plus difficile Elle s'arrêta et interpella le valet :

\- Rappelle-moi ton nom, s'il te plaît ?

\- Egon...

\- Egon, pourrais-tu m'aider à enlever mon plastron ? Je … Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

\- Et bien alors ? On ne vous apprend pas ça chez les Premières Lames ? répliqua-t-il en grimaçant mais en s'approchant quand même.

\- Et toi ? On ne t'a pas appris le respect à l'école des... des...

\- Des larbins ? Non, je n'ai pas suivi tous les cours. Ceux sur le protocole dans les situations critiques m'avaient semblé superflus à l'époque... Si j'avais su !

Une fois débridée, il souleva brutalement la plaque de métal et Alexandra lâcha un cri. La douleur lui fit presque monter des larmes aux yeux. Elle s'agrippa à l'épaule d'Egon pour garder l'équilibre et posa la main sur son ventre pour imaginer les dégâts. Si rien n'était cassé, elle devait avoir un hématome monstrueux.

\- Je suis désolée, Sera. Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui. » murmura-t-elle en essayant de s'accroupir pour enlever ses grèves. Il la devança et les défit prestement. Ils s'arrangèrent pour les attacher à la monture avec les lanières de traits et de licol. La brave bête ne broncha pas et la duchesse non plus. Ils reprirent la route.

\- Vous savez Sera Alexandra, même en évitant les grandes routes, si nous ne nous reposons pas un peu, nous n'irons pas bien loin.

\- Je sais, mais si nous atteignons les pieds des Collines Bleues, nous pourrons nous cacher plus facilement. Je pense qu'en marchant une heure ou deux de plus, nous pourrons trouver une position un peu protégée. Quelques heures avant l'aube. Ça sera toujours ça de pris.

Ils firent quelques pas silencieusement.

\- Vous auriez du me dire que vous étiez blessée. Vous devriez monter à côté notre princesse. Maintenant je vois la direction qu'il faut suivre.

\- Egon, je suis comme toi au service de cette famille. Mais ce soir, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ma mission. Je suis tombée au début de l'attaque, je ne sais même pas comment. Tous mes compagnons sont sans doute morts maintenant, et je n'ai même pas...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle finit par se reprendre :

\- Toi, au contraire, tu as eu la présence d'esprit de la sortir de là tout de suite. Si jamais nous arrivons à bon port, je le ferai savoir au Duc de Lunebourg...

\- Votre monture était blessée au poitrail, nous avons du l'achever. Je pense qu'ils avaient tendu une corde en travers de la route. Vous et l'attelage l'avez prise de plein fouet. C'est plutôt un miracle que vous vous soyez relevée aussi vite !

Pour la première fois, Alexandra le regarda vraiment. Il était sans doute un peu plus jeune qu'elle et sous ses cheveux châtain en bataille, la lune faisait briller ses yeux en amande. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, il était élancé et toute sa personne dégageait encore un énergie incroyable malgré l'épuisement qui devait le gagner lui aussi. Il se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait car lui faisant face soudain il lui dit :

\- Vous êtes en train de vous dire qu'en fait vous ne m'aviez jamais vraiment regardé, pas vrai ?

\- Je suis habituée à me focaliser sur les tâches que l'on me confie et je n'avais pas de raison de...

\- Et vous vous dîtes que je suis plutôt beau garçon, non ?

Elle faillit s'arrêter sous la surprise et celle-ci dut se lire sur son visage car aussitôt il laissa éclater un rire juvénile :

\- Il faut croire que mon charme opère mieux sur les filles de chambres que sur les dames de la haute !

\- Mais, je ne dis pas que... ce n'est pas... Je ne fais jamais attention à ce genre de choses ! Et comment pouvez-vous penser à ça dans une situation pareille ?

Il lui donna un petit coup amical sur l'épaule et lui prit les rênes des mains.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sera, je connais ma place. J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère... ou peut-être juste vous ?

Et malgré la pénombre, elle vit se dessiner son sourire moqueur. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux :

\- Vous nous ralentissez, montez sur le cheval. Je nous conduirai jusqu'aux collines.


	4. 04 - Egon - Questions

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant ? S'ils s'étaient rendus à Garmish, il aurait pu contacter la Toile et faire prévenir Arne, mais là... Il passa avec exaspération sa main dans les cheveux comme s'il voulait s'en arracher la moitié. Saleté de gamine !

A quoi ça sert de vouloir aider les gens qui ont des envies suicidaires ? Des groupes de mercenaires comme ceux qui les avaient attaqués, dans le Duché de Balder, ils n'en connaissaient pas. Près des frontières de l'Empire, c'était une autre histoire, mais pas ici. Il y avait bien une guilde d'assassins mais ils auraient agi en plus petit nombre et plus proprement. On pouvait trouver quelques bandes de pillards qui regroupaient des militaires qui avaient mal tourné, mais là, organisés comme ça, agissant en pleine cambrousse... et avec des tuyaux ! Non, le Duc de Lunebourg prenait trop à cœur l'amour de l'ordre de l'Empire de Kralle pour que ce genre de troupe sévisse dans son domaine. Leur plastron en cuir aurait pu faire penser à des hommes du Nord mais ça serait sauter un peu trop rapidement aux conclusions. Et puis la famille Lunebourg avait le vent en poupe en ce moment ; avec la perspective de leur prochain poste de Prince Électeur, si le Temple lui avait retiré son soutien, il en aurait été le premier averti... Il fronça les sourcils en imaginant qu'il aurait pu lui-même tuer la jeune noble, et même s'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, l'idée était plutôt désagréable. Et inutile ! Au moins vivante, elle pouvait servir de moyen de pression. Enfin, en tout cas, lui, s'il avait dû la capturer, il aurait évité de mettre un foutoir pareil ! Aucune chance en effet que les quatre autres gardes du corps s'en soient sortis et le chaperon de la fille avait l'air en sale état quand il avait sorti cette dernière du carrosse.

Il trébucha dans une ornière de la route forestière et réalisa qu'il était lui aussi absolument épuisé. En se retournant, il constata qu'Alexandra n'avait pas l'air de dormir. Un de ses bras tenait fermement la taille d'Elfriede alors que son autre main, dans un geste étrangement doux, lui maintenait la tête contre son épaule.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de son rapport sur elle : Alexandra Schäferhund. Évidemment, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise une énigme comme elle dans les rangs d'une garde rapprochée, même auprès d'un prince ou d'un duc. Tout d'abord, elle était incroyablement jolie... hum, belle même. Jolie, c'était plus pour Lysette ou Annah. Si son équipement ne laissait pas vraiment deviner ses formes, son visage empruntait aux traits épurés des statues de vierges guerrières qu'on trouve dans les temples de l'Ordre des Gardiens. Et pourquoi une aussi belle femme, de cet âge, de si bonne famille, même après une formation d'armes, n'était pas mariée à un beau parti ou à la tête d'un bataillon ? Normalement, en même temps que son frère jumeau, elle aurait du aller directement dans la garde impériale et faire une belle carrière militaire en se couvrant de gloire, comme son père... c'était évident. Mais la Toile n'en savait rien. Ou ne voulait pas dire ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un pion de seconde zone... Pourtant, Arne l'avait prévenu de redoubler de vigilance, il devait savoir qu'il se préparait quelque chose. Vigilance, tu parles ! Qu'est-ce que la vigilance aurait changé à ce fiasco ?


	5. 05 - Alex - Un Matin

Ils avaient fini par trouver un renfoncement en surplomb qu'Alexandra jugea correct pour se reposer. Egon avait proposé de mauvais cœur de monter la garde mais celle-ci avait décrété que dans l'état où ils étaient, le mieux était qu'ils dorment tous deux ou trois heures.

Elle se réveilla en frissonnant avec l'impression qu'un rêve agréable lui avait échappé. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment en ce moment.

Egon et elle s'étaient placés de chaque côté d'Elfriede pour tenter de la protéger du froid mais la rosée du matin l'emportait face à ce mince stratagème. Elle tenta de se lever silencieusement mais la douleur de son ventre lui laissa échapper un grommellement. Pas maintenant...

En s'approchant du bord, dans la lumière incertaine du petit matin, elle pouvait quand même discerner le trajet du sentier qu'ils avaient suivi. Une route forestière de toute évidence. En arrière, aucune trace de mouvement, aucun signe de vie, les oiseaux commençaient à peine à chanter. C'était étrange et en même temps un soulagement. Mais pourquoi se donner tout ce mal si c'était pour les laisser s'enfuir après ? Excès de confiance ?

Elle regarda le chemin en amont : tout allait bien, il se dirigeait bien vers le Nord-Est. Elle ferma le yeux afin de se souvenir des cartes et de laisser les lieux lui parler. Forcément une rivière, sous peu... La courbe au dessus de la route et sa végétation différente semblaient l'indiquer. Et logiquement, un hameau de bûcherons. Ce n'était pas la haute saison, mais le sentier était entretenu. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait de quoi se nourrir là-bas...

A l'évocation de la nourriture, bizarrement, ce n'est pas son estomac mais celui de la petite duchesse qui gargouilla. Elle se retourna pour constater que celle-ci était assise et l'observait.

\- Altesse...

\- Oui, je suis humaine et j'ai faim.

Alexandra haussa les sourcils, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire une quelconque commentaire. Elfriede se leva, laissant Egon grogner tout seul au sol en se retournant. La jeune fille reprit :

\- Je voulais dire : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai avec, comme vous.

Elle s'approcha d'Alexandra et lui jeta un regard qui malgré la fatigue restait inquisiteur :

\- Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? Et je ne veux pas de discours inutile. J'ai besoin de vous pour la suite du voyage. Enlevez votre gambison, j'ai besoin de voir votre blessure.

Alexandra balbutia puis, devant la détermination de l'adolescente, elle s'exécuta. Après tout, à un moment ou à un autre, il fallait bien qu'elle-même y jette un œil.

Étrangement, quand la jeune fille posa sa main sur son ventre et ses côtes violacés, elle était chaude. A son contact, elle sentit sa chair de poule disparaître et même son corps entier se relâcher, comme délivré de la tension de la nuit. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à l'héritière. Contre toute attente, celle-ci lui renvoya un sourire timide :

\- Il n'y a rien de trop grave, je crois. Idéalement, bien sur, le repos serait le meilleur conseil. Mais pour l'instant, vous devriez tenir la route.

Trop perplexe pour poser des questions, Alexandra renfila sa tunique quand elle remarqua que, les coudes posés sur les genoux, Egon les observait.

\- Mais depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

\- Quoi ? Je suis éveillé ? Moi qui pensais être encore dans mes rêves ! Quoique non, dans mes rêves, il ferait plus chaud et je n'aurais pas l'estomac dans les talons...

Sera Elfriede laissa échapper un petit rire qu'elle voulut faire passer pour un raclement de gorge. Alexandra se mit à délacer les pièces de son armure qu'ils avaient laissé au sol en arrivant :

\- Trouve des buissons pour cacher ça... Je fais confiance à ta débrouillardise, tu sais celle qui t'a permis de rester en vie tout en étant aussi impertinent.

\- Votre confiance me touche Sera. Je saurais m'en montrer digne, répondit-il en imitant un salut militaire.

Elle secoua la tête et en faisant une boule des lanières de cuir du reste de l'harnachement de leur monture, elle se mit à brosser le cheval de trait. Elfriede l'imita aussitôt, flattant l'encolure et soufflant quelques mots imperceptibles à la monture qui sembla apprécier.

Egon revint et aussitôt attaqua :

\- Approchez votre Altesse, nous devons arranger cette robe pour que vous ayez l'air d'une paysanne.

\- Hummm... vu son état actuel, ça ne sera pas difficile ! répondit celle-ci dans une moue.

Sans l'écouter, il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et se mit à couper consciencieusement le taffetas bleu de sa jupe. La jeune fille le regarda faire, interdite. Il reprit :

\- Là, vous aurez moins l'air de ce que vous êtes : une noble dame en détresse. Maintenant, nous serons une fratrie, en voyage pour... heu... rendre visite à notre vieux père bûcheron ? Ça vous va ?

\- Nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout ! s'exclama Elfriede qui, habituée à se faire habiller, tourna sur elle-même pour le laisser à son ouvrage.

\- Non, c'est une bonne idée, renchérit Alexandra. Nous serons en voyage pour... Au sommet des Collines Bleues, il y a un vieux Temple, elle se frotta les tempes pour mieux se souvenir. Il est dédié à la grande Architecture, donc à l'Ordre des Chercheurs. Il doit surtout être plein d'ouvrages incompréhensibles protégés par un bibliothécaire tout aussi ancien mais ça doit pouvoir faire l'affaire.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que nous irions le voir ? Nous n'avons pas l'air d'érudits du Temple ! répliqua Egon, sans doute vexé qu'elle s'approprie son idée.

\- Parce que c'est notre seule famille, nos parents sont morts dans l'incendie de notre ferme. L'été est particulièrement sec cette année, s'enthousiasma Elfriede, heureuse d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice. Près de Minstër, il y en a eu plusieurs récemment. Nous sommes les enfants Almenrisch, et moi, je m'appelle Elfie ! J'ai toujours trouvé que ça sonnait bien, confia-t-elle amusée.

\- D'accord, et moi je m'appelle...

\- Toi, tu t'appelles Egon ! Personne ne connaît le nom du valet de la fille du Duc de Lunebourg, lança Alexandra moqueuse. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, elle rajouta : Et moi, je reste Alexandra. Je ne suis personne non plus.


	6. 06 - Egon - La Pêche

Ils avaient fini par trouver la rivière. Ils avaient pu enfin se désaltérer et même le cheval, que la fille du Duc avait décidé de surnommer Viktor, semblait heureux sur ce point-là. Par contre, Egon s'en voulait à mort d'avoir suggéré de pêcher quelque chose. Non seulement l'eau était particulièrement froide à son goût mais en plus il n'était plus aussi sur que sa technique puisse donner quelque chose. Alors qu'il sautillait sur place pour lutter contre l'engourdissement de ses pieds, il maintenait un pan de jupon de la duchesse dans l'eau. De l'autre côté, Alexandra, raide comme la Justice, en tendait l'autre extrémité, avec de l'eau presque jusqu'à la taille.

\- Mais peux-tu arrêter de gigoter ? Si nous en laissons passer à cause de toi, je t'assomme et je te mange le bras !

\- C'est bien aimable à toi de m'assommer avant ! Enfin, à vous... se corrigea-t-il avant de se faire rabrouer. Mais comment faîtes-vous pour supporter cette température ?

\- Ça doit être le fruit de l'entraînement des Premières Lames, proposa la petite duchesse qui était installée sur un rocher à côté d'eux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait être un peu extrême parfois, c'est cela Sera Alexandra ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, les fortes têtes passent la nuit au fond des puits avec un caillou autour du cou. Terrible...

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Egon les yeux écarquillés. Pfff, c'est de la gnognotte. Moi je...

Il se mordit la langue en réalisant qu'il avait failli parler de son entraînement à lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Le manque de fatigue ne lui réussissait pas. Il reprit : « Moi, j'ai entendu dire que chez les Nordlander, leurs guerriers d'élite dormaient une nuit dans la neige avant de plonger dans leurs lacs glacés. »

Elfriede s'esclaffa :

\- C'est stratégiquement une information intéressante : ils doivent se mettre à fondre comme du beurre quand ils arrivent jusque chez nous !

En souriant, Alexandra reprit :

\- Nous avions des séances d'ascèse très poussées, mais rien de particulièrement cruel. C'est juste que je ne crains pas particulièrement le froid. Il suffit de se concentrer sur autre chose, en se disant que c'est n'est qu'une information, un passage. Focaliser son énergie sur autre chose... comme là, l'éventuelle ombre d'un gentil poisson assez idiot pour se jeter dans notre pathétique filet !

En souriant intérieurement, il se dit que, finalement, les préparations d'un chevalier impérial ou d'un espion du Temple avaient des points communs.

\- Moi je n'ai jamais été doué pour la méditation, il paraît que je vis trop dans l'instant... et pour l'instant, j'ai FROID !

\- Laissez-moi essayer Egon, je m'ennuie à vous regarder.

A ces mots, la jeune fille fit glisser le reste de ses jupons et, en tunique et corset, elle sauta de pierre en pierre pour le rejoindre. Elle lui prit vigoureusement le tissus des mains. Ce faisant, elle le déséquilibra et le fit tomber dans l'eau sur les fesses. Il hurla. Elle éclata de rire, comme une enfant, en se tordant en deux, en oubliant de cacher sa bouche de sa main pas comme une petite pimbêche de noble, mais vraiment juste comme une jeune adolescente légère et heureuse d'être toujours en vie.

\- Ha ça, Mademoiselle, ça réclame vengeance !

Il l'arrosa d'une énorme éclaboussure qui la fit crier et lâcher le filet. Elle resta un instant immobile, pétrifiée, puis à son tour, alors qu'il la narguait les mains sur les anches, elle donna de grand coup de pied dans l'eau pour l'asperger de nouveau. A ce moment-là, Alexandra se jeta dans le jupon mouillé en criant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Puis ils comprirent que le poisson le moins doué de la rivière avait daigné se laisser prendre. Complètement trempée, les cheveux ruisselant et à moitié empêtrée dans le jupon-filet, sans un mot, la gardienne sortit à grandes enjambées de l'eau, jeta le tout au sol et partit furieuse s'ébrouer un peu plus avaient fini par trouver la rivière. Ils avaient pu enfin se désaltérer et même le cheval, que la fille du Duc avait décidé de surnommer Viktor, semblait heureux sur ce point-là. Par contre, Egon s'en voulait à mort d'avoir suggéré de pêcher quelque chose. Non seulement l'eau était particulièrement froide à son goût mais en plus il n'était plus aussi sur que sa technique puisse donner quelque chose. Alors qu'il sautillait sur place pour lutter contre l'engourdissement de ses pieds, il maintenait un pan de jupon de la duchesse dans l'eau. De l'autre côté, Alexandra, raide comme la Justice, en tendait l'autre extrémité, avec de l'eau presque jusqu'à la taille.

\- Mais peux-tu arrêter de gigoter ? Si nous en laissons passer à cause de toi, je t'assomme et je te mange le bras !

\- C'est bien aimable à toi de m'assommer avant ! Enfin, à vous... se corrigea-t-il avant de se faire rabrouer. Mais comment faîtes-vous pour supporter cette température ?

\- Ça doit être le fruit de l'entraînement des Premières Lames, proposa la petite duchesse qui était installée sur un rocher à côté d'eux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait être un peu extrême parfois, c'est cela Sera Alexandra ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, les fortes têtes passent la nuit au fond des puits avec un caillou autour du cou. Terrible...

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Egon les yeux écarquillés. Pfff, c'est de la gnognotte. Moi je...

Il se mordit la langue en réalisant qu'il avait failli parler de son entraînement à lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Le manque de fatigue ne lui réussissait pas. Il reprit : « Moi, j'ai entendu dire que chez les Nordlander, leurs guerriers d'élite dormaient une nuit dans la neige avant de plonger dans leurs lacs glacés. »

Elfriede s'esclaffa :

\- C'est stratégiquement une information intéressante : ils doivent se mettre à fondre comme du beurre quand ils arrivent jusque chez nous !

En souriant, Alexandra reprit :

\- Nous avions des séances d'ascèse très poussées, mais rien de particulièrement cruel. C'est juste que je ne crains pas particulièrement le froid. Il suffit de se concentrer sur autre chose, en se disant que c'est n'est qu'une information, un passage. Focaliser son énergie sur autre chose... comme là, l'éventuelle ombre d'un gentil poisson assez idiot pour se jeter dans notre pathétique filet !

En souriant intérieurement, il se dit que, finalement, les préparations d'un chevalier impérial ou d'un espion du Temple avaient des points communs.

\- Moi je n'ai jamais été doué pour la méditation, il paraît que je vis trop dans l'instant... et pour l'instant, j'ai FROID !

\- Laissez-moi essayer Egon, je m'ennuie à vous regarder.

A ces mots, la jeune fille fit glisser le reste de ses jupons et, en tunique et corset, elle sauta de pierre en pierre pour le rejoindre. Elle lui prit vigoureusement le tissus des mains. Ce faisant, elle le déséquilibra et le fit tomber dans l'eau sur les fesses. Il hurla. Elle éclata de rire, comme une enfant, en se tordant en deux, en oubliant de cacher sa bouche de sa main pas comme une petite pimbêche de noble, mais vraiment juste comme une jeune adolescente légère et heureuse d'être toujours en vie.

\- Ha ça, Mademoiselle, ça réclame vengeance !

Il l'arrosa d'une énorme éclaboussure qui la fit crier et lâcher le filet. Elle resta un instant immobile, pétrifiée, puis à son tour, alors qu'il la narguait les mains sur les anches, elle donna de grand coup de pied dans l'eau pour l'asperger de nouveau. A ce moment-là, Alexandra se jeta dans le jupon mouillé en criant quelque chose d'inintelligible. Puis ils comprirent que le poisson le moins doué de la rivière avait daigné se laisser prendre. Complètement trempée, les cheveux ruisselant et à moitié empêtrée dans le jupon-filet, sans un mot, la gardienne sortit à grandes enjambées de l'eau, jeta le tout au sol et partit furieuse s'ébrouer un peu plus loin.

\- Alexandra, vous allez faire la tête encore longtemps ?

Alors qu'à peu près tous leurs vêtements étaient accrochés au soleil pour sécher, ils étaient assis autour du petit feu qui leur avait permis de cuire légèrement un truite de taille raisonnable. Malgré ses yeux bleus transparents, elle lança à Egon ce qu'il s'appelle communément un regard noir et elle avala un bout de poisson sans dire un mot.

\- Et puis vous êtes bien plus jolie avec vos petites mèches bouclées comme ça. Vous ne trouvez pas, votre Altesse ?

\- Si, ça vous donne un air beaucoup plus doux, confirma Elfriede en mastiquant délicatement sa bouchée.

\- Bon d'accord, on a fait un boucan d'enfer, mais nous avions tous besoin d'un petit moment de détente, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Et d'un bon bain ! rajouta la jeune fille. Avec quelque chose dans le ventre en plus, je me sens prête à marcher tout l'après-midi. Allez, Sera Alexandra, notre situation est bien assez désagréable pour que vous n'y ajoutiez pas votre mauvaise humeur. Elle ne nous apporte rien et nous avancerons d'autant plus vite que nous aurons le cœur léger.

Alexandra faillit répliquer quelque chose mais secoua la tête en jetant un bout de peau grillée au loin. Egon se pencha vers elle en cherchant son regard :

\- Hé, Alex, aucun de nous ne prend ça pour un pique-nique. Seulement, de temps en temps, il faut souffler un peu pour ne pas exploser...

C'est comme s'il l'avait piquée au vif. Un rouge soudain lui monta aux joues et au lieu de la colère qu'il pensait avoir provoqué, il vit, mal à l'aise, qu'elle avait les yeux bien trop brillants. Elle se leva vivement et alla se rincer les mains à la rivière.


	7. 07 - Alex - Le Prix

Depuis tout à l'heure, en boucle, la dernière phrase de son frère se répétait dans un murmure, sa voix sourde, en colère... peinée ? « Tu n'es pas la seule à payer le prix, Alex... » Elle essayait de se concentrer sur leur progression, la course du soleil, le nombre d'heures à marcher, la pente du terrain, la fatigue, la faim... Mais encore et toujours : « Tu n'es pas la seule à payer le prix, Alex... » Dans ce couloir mal éclairé, elle sent la main de son frère au travers de la fine manche de sa robe. Leur père lui a ordonné de l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'exécute et sa poigne se resserre sur son bras. Leurs pas claquent sur le marbre du couloir, elle se laisse guider car elle ne sait pas où aller. Le cauchemar de cette nuit qu'elle chasse depuis quatre ans obscurcit cet après-midi d'été. Elle retourne sans fin dans les ombres nocturnes de son bannissement. Quitte à ne plus être sur cette route, elle préférerait partir dans ses rêveries, comme elle le fait d'habitude fuir avec Wolfram comme ils auraient dû le faire à ce moment-là. Mais sa famille l'a repris, emmené loin, dans ce Nord inaccessible qu'il lui a si souvent conté. Elle marche, encore et encore dans ce couloir sombre, interminable. Le bruit sec des talons sur la pierre froide de cette demeure qui fût un jour la sienne, avec seulement la pression de la main de Wilhelm qui la retient ou peut-être la soutient. Insupportable sentiment d'échec, avec cette honte qui lui crie qu'elle a perdu bien plus en une nuit que l'amour d'un seul homme. Celui de leur père, elle en est sûre maintenant, elle ne l'a jamais eu. Son frère, par contre... Cet autre qui est elle-même, à ses côtés depuis toujours et qui pour la dernière fois lui répète sans cesse « Tu n'es pas la seule à payer le prix, Alex ... »

Elle passe ses mains sur son visage pour fuir, ne plus voir, ne plus entendre. La pression de nouveau sur son bras, elle voudrait lui dire qu'elle ne saura plus qui elle est sans lui, elle se retourne.

\- Alex ? Ça va ?

Egon la soutenait avec force. Ses yeux verdis par le soleil la dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais tomber. Tu veux boire un peu ?

Éblouie par le retour aux lumières du jour, elle se sentit étourdie. Mais la réalité du contact de la main d'Egon la raffermit. Elle réussit à afficher un faible sourire reconnaissant et se redressa :

\- La chaleur m'a un peu assommée. Nous allons passer à l'ombre de la montagne au prochain tournant, ça ira mieux.

Depuis une bonne distance ils observaient un petit hameau de trois maisons en bois près duquel se trouvait, semblait-il, un potager retourné à l'état sauvage. La lumière du jour déclinait et même si Alexandra l'avait prédit, sa présence était tout simplement providentielle. Aucun signe de vie, mais tout avait l'air en bon état. Egon s'impatientait et regarda Alexandra en soulevant un sourcil exaspéré et interrogateur. Celle-ci soupira et lissant inutilement sa tunique sale prit la direction de la cabane. Elle prononça entre ses dents :

\- Je suis sûre de sentir une odeur de feu dans l'air, il doit y avoir des habitants...

\- Oui, je suis d'accord. On voit même bien que le sentier a été pris récemment mais nous ne sommes que des voyageurs fatigués donc pas la peine de dramatiser ! répliqua-t-il.


	8. 8 - Egon - Au Hameau

Depuis une bonne distance ils observaient un petit hameau de trois maisons en bois près duquel se trouvait, semblait-il, un potager retourné à l'état sauvage. La lumière du jour déclinait et même si Alexandra l'avait prédit, sa présence était tout simplement providentielle. Aucun signe de vie, mais tout avait l'air en bon état. Egon s'impatientait et regarda Alexandra en soulevant un sourcil exaspéré et interrogateur. Celle-ci soupira et lissant inutilement sa tunique sale prit la direction de la cabane. Elle prononça entre ses dents :

\- Je suis sûre de sentir une odeur de feu dans l'air, il doit y avoir des habitants...

\- Oui, je suis d'accord. On voit même bien que le sentier a été pris récemment mais nous ne sommes que des voyageurs fatigués donc pas la peine de dramatiser ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que notre couverture soit au point...

\- Et bien laissez-moi parler. On va dire que ça fait partie de ces talents de « débrouillardise » qui m'ont maintenu en vie.

D'un pas vif, il précéda Alexandra en hélant à la ronde mais sans réponse. Il frappa bruyamment à une porte et finit par l'ouvrir. Personne. Mais il restait en effet des traces d'un passage récent, de l'eau dans une cuvette, des miettes de pain sur la table et en effet une odeur de fumée épicée. Ils pénétrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Elfriede observa le lit de paille sommaire avec circonspection et finit par s'asseoir dessus puis se laissa tomber sur le dos en émettant un grand « haaaaaa » de contentement.

Egon fit le tour de la pièce rapidement pour voir ce qui pouvait leur être utile : Une vieille besace percée mais qui serait mieux que le baluchon qu'ils avaient improvisé, une outre, quelques gamelles, une vieille couverture mitée et tant d'autres choses ! Il caressa son menton piquant avec satisfaction :

\- Les affaires reprennent !

Alexandra ressortit aussitôt équipée d'un vieux seau. La petite duchesse délaçait ce qu'il restait de ses chaussures en faisant des grimaces de douleur. Egon s'installa à côté d'elle et saisit un de ses pieds pour l'examiner :

\- Dans le genre qui cache son jeu, vous n'êtes pas maligne vous non plus, Princesse. Les souliers en satin, ça n'aime pas trop le grand air.

\- Il fallait bien avancer... Et puis heureusement nous avions Viktor. Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Mouais, on va nettoyer ça un peu et puis essayer de vous bricoler quelque chose avec ce qu'on va trouver ici. Je pense que les gars sont partis bosser, on leur servira notre histoire à leur retour. Vous verrez, je leurs ferai un si beau conte qu'ils en auront les larmes aux yeux. Je vais chercher de quoi nous remplir l'estomac. Restez tranquille... Enfin, ça vous savez faire, conclut-il en souriant et lâchant son pied.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et le retint par la main à sa grande surprise :

\- Vous savez Egon, je crois que pour la crédibilité de notre mensonge, je pense que vous devriez me tutoyer... Comme vous le feriez... avec une sœur.

\- Heu... Je le fais, si vous le faîtes. Et puis fournissez-moi une autorisation écrite, que j'aie des preuves quand « Grande Soeur » reviendra !

\- D'accord, alors je déclare solennellement que moi, Elfriede de Lunebourg, héritière du clan Balder, je vous... je t'autorise, toi, Egon, à me tutoyer. Ca te va ?

Elle pencha la tête de côté avec un sourire franc qui illumina son pâle visage et fit ressortir ses hautes pommettes. Il se sentit tout intimidé alors pour se donner une contenance, il passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux puis marmonna un truc sur « faire à manger ».


End file.
